sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Morganna in the Hospital
Dr. Tarquin Memorial Hospital Overwhelmingly modern and clean-cut, a spacious room spreads out around you. The main lobby is on a tiled, broad walkway, and all the important rooms are arranged around it, branching off of it, separated by heavy, lightly tinted glass. A nurse's station sits in the middle of the building at the end of the walkway, acting as a registration and processing point. Each treatment room, or wing, is unique, and one in particular is full of observed bacta tanks. The clean look of polished stainless steel is everywhere, complimented by tiles of matte green and soft blue, interspaced with a pleasant off-white. Currently, Impereal is being played on the stereo. The lighting is currently at 100%. The room is currently a comfortable temperature, perhaps slightly on the cool side. It's perfect if coming in from a warm summer day. For a list of room commands, type PLACE HELP. -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to East Blake St. - Plaxton City. OFFice leads to the Head Doctor's Office 101 leads to Room 101 103 leads to Room 103 Bac>ta leads to the Bacta Tanks Room. Lab leads to the Medical Laboratory. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Mandelbrot => Morganna => Zen'rah => Jase's room Joir enters the Hospital room flanked by two black suited bodyguards, although large they both have quick, alert eyes betraying an intelligence often assumed to be lacking from big musclebound men. Joir stops to converse with a white- coated doctor before approaching the bed, standing a few feet from the side - peering down at the critically wounded ambassador. Well, the Ambassador is in a well guarded room and, for ocne, she is asleep. Her neck is bandaged, with tubes and other things poking out of it, and there is an IV sticking out of her arm. She looks like death warmed over and it's a miracle that she's alive. Seeing that she is asleep Joir turns back to the ever-present medical staff, although his face remains impassive it is clear from his tone of voice that he feels very concerned for the Ambassador's life "How is she?" The medic pulls up Morganna's medical chart from his datapad and he scratches his chin, "She's stable." his voice is low enough to not wake the ambassador, "but she's still in critical condition, and very weak. We've been trying to reconstruct her throat, so she can speak again, but we have to wait until she's a little stronger. She should be strong enough to go into surgery tomorrow." As the medic speaks Joir holds him in an intense gaze with his cold grey, obviously hoping to find an 'unseen' signal, some form of bodylanguage which would betray his words. However finding none he shakes his head slightly, and turns back to look at Morganna, muttering in a low voice to his bodyguard "I didn't think it would be this bad". He reaches out and takes the medpad from the foot of her bed, glancing through it quickly - indicating some knowledge of medical affairs (probably learnt on the battle field) The Medic manages to catch Joir's remark and he retorts with, "This isn't bad.. with her wounds, she should be dead.." he walks to the bed, and turns to the various monitors, "I can't believe someone would shoot an Ambassador, that's just nuts." "Nuts" is echoed by Joir as he replaces the medpad, however his voice remains flat and devoid of emotion, perhaps he is hiding an inner turmoil - or perhaps he knows more than he lets on. Turning back to the Medic he answers him with some force, voice still low - but flavoured by his pride for the Ambassador's sacrifice. "Should she?..." He continues with a grim smile "The Empire builds our people tough" The medic flipds through his files and purses his lips, "I know she's tough, and the empire didn't build her. She survived two variations of a plague, but even she almost didn't make it this time." raising a hand, he slips something into Morganna's IV, "She was dead when she got here, we managed to revive her." That last comment creates a visible reaction - Joir raises his eyebrows in surprise, that information was new to him. His cold grey eyes colour with increased respect for the CDU medical staff. He nods his head in gratitude and answers with a slightly more friendly tone than he started with "Then the Empire owes the trauma team, and the medical staff here a debt" he pauses as if to emphasise that statement "And I always honour my debts" The medic raises his hand, but his voice has an edge of respect, "Thank you, sir, but it's our job. We don't really require anything, but if you're insistant, I can see which departments are lacking in equipment.." With a nod to the medic "You know where to reach me", and a final look at the Sleeping Ambassador Joir turns to go. Flanked now, as before by the two large bodyguards who are mirror images of the security now standing at strategic locations around the hospital he leaves the room, walking with precise steps and worried face. Morganna in the Hospital